


Oh, What A Night

by minkeys



Series: Never Have I Ever (I Have) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkeys/pseuds/minkeys
Summary: Steve might be a supersoldier, but he's also just a man. When Thor offers to join him and Bucky for a night together, he is powerless to say no. Now all that remains is wondering what Bucky is going to say to all of this.[Spoiler]: Bucky says yes, so many times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all y'all thirsties that wanted a continuation in this verse and especially for those that wanted bucky to fuck thor
> 
> it is not necessary to have read "raise your glass" to understand this fic as it is just smut so if you just wanna read abt Thor and Steve and Bucky bumping uglies you won't miss out on anything! [but if you wanna then like . feel free wink]
> 
> enjoy~~

Steve wants to feel embarrassed, really he does.

Realistically, he knows he should be hiding in bed ashamed, commiserating as Bucky laughs at his cries. He should be thinking about how to do damage control on the whole "Steve is a big slut" bombshell he and Bucky dropped last night. He shouldn't be running around the tower looking for his friends so that he can laugh at their expressions once they see him. He especially shouldn't ask JARVIS to send him their reactions so he can show Bucky later.

But then again, Steve _should_ be dead by all rights and purposes, so who's to say what's right and wrong? If Steve wants to mess with his friends, then that is something he thinks he's earned after _years_ of hearing virgin jokes made at his expense.

Nothing - and Steve has at least two lifetimes of experiences to call back on, so he really means _nothing_ \- has proven funnier than Clint not being able to look Steve in the eye. Any time they're in the same room, he uses any means necessary to leave as quickly as possible. Steve only smiles kindly at him every time they end up together which makes Clint even more flustered.

Clint can't even be properly angry at Steve for tracking him down all around the tower like they're playing a giant game of hide and seek because first of all, it’s pretty hilarious. Second of all, every time he looks at Steve to yell at him, he just remembers all the kinky shit Steve admitted to the night before and has to leave immediately before his brain starts playing the Steve Rogers Sex Tape Extravaganza and he sees things he never ever wanted to see.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be uncomfortable about all of this," Clint groans as he rushes towards wherever the fuck Nat is.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Steve calls back, his voice carrying, along with his laughter as Clint flips him off and runs away. He wants to tell Clint that Natasha would be less than sympathetic to his woes, but hey. Steve can’t do _everything_ around here.

Steve continues on to the elevator, chuckling softly at the horrified look on Clint’s face. Although it was nearly torture to leave bed - and Bucky - this morning, there was no way he was going to miss even a second of everyone else's discomfort. Hell, he practically skipped on his way out the door this morning. Granted, Bucky said he looked like a _fuckin' tool, Jesus Stevie_ , but Steve doesn't even mind.

He's in too good of a mood to care. His friends from last night are freaking out just like he expected them too, but innocent employees that watch their meltdowns have no clue what’s going on. It’s amazing.

Steve is lost in his thoughts as he heads to the gym, already imagining Bucky's face when Steve tells him about how weird Clint has been. He sighs happily as he pulls out his phone to send Bucky a quick text. He's halfway through his message when he moves to open the door and realizes that there is nothing there.

He looks up a second too late and stumbles over air, his feet tripping over nothing. Fortunately, Steve happens to bump into Thor, quite literally, who already has the door held open for Steve and thus doesn't have to worry about falling flat on his face. Unfortunately, and typically for someone with luck like Steve, tripping and landing onto Thor means he's got a hand full of sweaty, glorious looking tits. Tits that are attached to an equally sweaty, glorious looking man that seems very amused about the situation he's in.

Because of fucking _course_ Thor doesn’t wear a shirt when he works out. Why should he? It’s not like Steve’s dying internally or anything right now.

Steve tries to laugh his way out of this awkward situation, but the noise dies in his throat as he gets a good look at Thor, up close and personal. Thor raises an eyebrow and Steve realizes that he is, indeed, still draped across Thor with his hands cupped around his chest. He quickly scrambles in his haste to stop accidentally sexually harassing his friend and almost falls once again, this time flat on his ass.

God. How Steve ever manages to get out of bed and speak to other human beings is truly a mystery.

Thor steps in and steadies Steve again, saving him yet again, but this time he steps back once Steve is on two feet again. Steve thankfully has a moment to situate himself far away from Thor's slammin' rack.

Steve wants to run away, but he feels like he's gone too far to run away now without looking like a coward. Hell, he practically just went to second base with Thor in the doorway of the gym. He can't pretend like this isn't extremely awkward, so he tries to push his way through it and make it out the other end of this god-awful encounter alive.

"Hey, Thor. Good to see you this morning," Steve chokes out.

_Smooth, Rogers._

"Hello," Thor grins, his face lighting up as if he didn't just get fondled by his team captain. "Looking for a partner?"

Steve, who hasn't been able to look Thor in the eye and has instead fixated on a bead of sweat nestled in Thor's cleavage, looks up quickly at that.

"Huh?"                                                    

Thor gives him a kind look before smiling again and nodding to the large mat in the middle of the gym.

"A partner? To spar with?" Thor tilts his head and looks at Steve like a confused dog; it's disgustingly endearing. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Oh, thank god; he's giving Steve an out.

"Oh, yeah that's um- Yeah that's - _yes._ Sparring. That is, uh, that is why I'm here."

_Jesus fucking Christ, Rogers. Way to go. Maybe next time you should just drop to your knees first and ask questions later._

That voice in Steve's head sounds suspiciously like Bucky and Steve has to quickly shake his head to silence it. This is decidedly _not_ the time to think of himself on his knees for Thor.

"Sorry," Steve squeaks out, rubbing the back of his undoubtedly bright red neck. "I guess that stuff from last night was stronger than I thought. I'm still a little out of it."

_“Yeah, Thor. It's the booze from 13 whole hours ago that made me trip over air and fall face first into your titties, so really this is all on you.” Way to go, Steve. That'll make things less weird._

Steve chuckles way too loudly at nothing in particular and really wishes he had just listened to Bucky and stayed in bed in the first place. Thor literally saw him leave last night and knows that he was barely drunk. Hell, Steve was more tipsy than anything. And besides, Thor probably knows the ins and outs of an Asgardian hangover and can tell without a shadow of a doubt that Steve is completely sobered up by now.

"Then all the more reason to spar," Thor replies easily, completely ignoring how fucking weird Steve is being. Bless him. "Sweat it out with me and you'll feel better in no time."

Steve has to try very hard not to think about getting sweaty with Thor in any capacity, desperately willing his dick and brain to cooperate with each other for once in his fucking life. He just needs to get through this hellish afternoon so he can gracefully bow out after letting Thor whoop his sorry ass, run back home with his tail between his legs, and let Bucky laugh at what an absolute loser he was today, in that order. That's literally all he needs.

It seems that Thor's made his mind up on the subject because he pulls Steve by the hand onto the mat without waiting for a response.

"Oh, okay then I guess," Steve says offhandedly.

Steve takes off his hoodie and drops his phone onto it, learning early on that sparring with your phone in your pocket is a surefire way to have a broken phone. He wonders if he could text Bucky and tell him to suddenly call him sobbing and in need of Steve’s help immediately, prompting a quick and plausible escape plan.

Steve groans internally thinking about sparring with Thor. Getting all hot and sweaty, grabbing each other and panting as they try to pin each other and make the other submit. It's all the best parts of sex without getting an actual nut.

Again, not the time to be thinking about sex.

Plus, Steve knows that if he texts Bucky and asks for him for any sort of quick assistance without a genuine need for said assistance, Bucky will just laugh at him and leave him to suffer alone. Steve might love his boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he's not still a colossal asshole.

 _Whatever_ , Steve sighs and starts stretching. The last thing he needs is a strained hamstring or something like that. Knowing Thor, he would insist on carrying Steve all the way to the infirmary and Steve absolutely _cannot_ spend another moment in Thor's arms lest he do something that would make his poor mother roll in her grave.

Once Steve has stalled for far too long and feels as ready as he's gonna get, he turns around to look at Thor who has been patiently sitting on the mat, cross legged and waiting for Steve.

Steve thinks his eyes are about to fall out of his fucking head. He was so preoccupied with Thor not wearing a shirt that he completely neglected to look at what shorts Thor was wearing. It was probably self-preservation, because if Steve had seen the way Thor is practically busting out of the most flimsy pair of, for lack of a better word, booty shorts, he genuinely thinks he might have died.

 _Well, at least I don't have to think about his arms anymore_ , Steve thinks as his eyes focus on Thor's massive tree trunks disguised as thighs. His muscles are bulging out of the embarrassingly short shorts he's wearing and Steve has to wonder if he actually did fall face first earlier and this is all some wild dream he's having while he sits in a coma in some hospital. The hairs on Thor’s thighs look so soft and it takes all of Steve’s willpower to not try and cop a feel again for confirmation.

Thor looks like every teenage wet dream Steve had that didn't include Bucky and he has to take a deep breath and have a strong word with his dick, begging it not to get hard right now.

Realizing that he has, once again, been caught staring at Thor's body for far too long, Steve snaps out of it and gets onto the mat, nodding to give Thor the go ahead. He centers himself and gets into a battle stance, ready for whatever Thor could throw at him. All thoughts of whether or not Thor is wearing underwear and if Thor's pubes are the same shade as his beard thankfully fly out of his head as he gets ready to fight.

Steve only has a moment to sidestep before Thor is lunging for him, his fist barely missing Steve's face. Well then, that was too close. Steve strikes back but misses, huffing out a quick laugh at how shit he's being. Usually that would have knocked Thor back a few steps at least.

Thor circles Steve before lunging again, but this time he manages to clip Steve in the shoulder hard enough to throw him off balance. Steve tries to quickly adjust his footing but it seems like Thor is already two steps ahead of him. He sweeps his leg out and knocks Steve to the floor, quickly dropping to his knees and straddling Steve's hips. Steve barely has a second to breathe before Thor pins him with a forearm over his throat.

"You seem distracted," Thor says conversationally as he adjusts himself, pressing down lightly on Steve's throat. "Something the matter, Steve?"

Steve feels his face flushing and wants to scream at how quickly his cock is filling up. He wants to get out of this situation and lock himself in the nearest empty room so he can jack off to the thought of Thor's body pressed against his own. He really wants to scream at Bucky for making this association that has Steve rock hard in the middle of a friendly spar. But mostly, the pressure of Thor's forearm on his throat makes Steve want to rut against Thor's ass and beg for release like the needy slut he is.

Jesus H. _Christ_ , he needs to get out of this room immediately.

Steve has to hope that Thor hasn't noticed his hard on and grabs Thor's forearm to try and displace him. He heaves with all his weight until Thor topples over and Steve can roll out of his hold and back onto his feet.

"I'm aces," Steve replies breathlessly, trying fruitlessly to will away his boner. Looks like this is just how his day is going today. He never believed in karma until this very moment, dick hard and obviously bulging out his pants right in front of a literal god.

Super.

Steve still has enough of his wits about him to remember that he hasn't called a time out and that they're still sparring. He narrowly manages to catch the fist Thor throws at him, rocking backwards at the force but maintaining his footing. He savors his shallow moment of victory before Thor grabs Steve's wrist and yanks. Steve, not expecting it, jolts forward. He only has a moment to brace himself, expecting a headbutt at the least. What he doesn't expect is everything that actually happens next.

Thor looks at Steve, eyes screwed up in anticipation and smiles softly before moving closer, relaxing his body as he takes a long, sweeping look at Steve's body, lingering on the very prominent bulge making itself known. Thor lets the fight leave his body and steps forward until he and Steve are chest to chest.

Steve slowly opens his eyes and takes an aborted step back seeing how close Thor is. What the hell is going on?

In his haste to not get his nose broken, Steve didn't think to angle his crotch away from Thor's and now he's positive that his friend can feel how hard he is. He whines at the feeling of Thor's torso pressed against his own, not even counting how good it feels to finally get some sort of friction on his cock.

"You certainly are," Thor replies deeply, glancing down at Steve's lips intently. "Aces."

Steve has no time to think before Thor leans in and kisses him, effectively shutting off any higher levels of brain function.

 _Oh_ _thank_ _god_.

Steve wonders if it's odd to say that while making out with an actual god, and then realizes _he's_ _fucking kissing_ _Thor_ and doesn't even fucking care.

How this happened, Steve has no clue. He just came here to mess with his friends after last night, maybe get in a quick workout while he's in the area, and now he's kissing Thor. Or rather, Thor is kissing _him_ and he's really good at it. Steve still thinks this is some coma-induced wet dream but he's not about to question it.

God fucking _dammit_ , Thor's beard feels so good.

Steve never thought he liked facial hair on men but now all he can think of how the burn would feel somewhere else, somewhere much more sensitive. Fuck, the very thought of Thor in between Steve's legs is enough to have Steve leaning forward and pressing into the kiss, licking his way into Thor's mouth and whining like a whore as Thor kisses back just as enthusiastically. Steve wraps his arms around Thor's almost insultingly wide shoulders before twining his fingers behind his neck, playing with the low ponytail Thor has his hair in.

Fuck. Yet another fault of Bucky's, but Steve can't stop his hands from pulling Thor's hair out of the rubber band and mussing it up, smiling into the kiss as Thor growls lowly.

He feels Thor's body against his and keens as Thor's cock presses against his hip through the embarrassingly flimsy workout shorts he's wearing. Steve doesn't even think Thor is fully hard yet and that thought gets him so hot.

He's only half hard and he's still that big? Steve's asshole clenches just thinking about it.

That action causes a dull twinge of pain in Steve’s ass and he is quickly pulled back into reality, reminded of how Bucky is the reason why he's still so sore.

Oh fuck.

Bucky.

 _Oh_ _fuck._

Steve quickly pulls away, despite wanting nothing more than to listen to his inner Bucky and drop to his knees for Thor right now, damn the consequences and anybody that could walk into the very public gym at the moment.

"Wait, wait. Thor, I'm – I’m so sorry, we can't. Bucky -" he tries to say, but as he looks at how hot Thor looks right now, hair messed up and lips red and kiss swollen, the words fail him.

Thor pulls back at that, keeping his hands on Steve's shoulders but taking a step back so they're no longer dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers at a school dance.

"I just -" Steve starts, ducking his head in shame. He can't believe he's out here throwing himself at Thor not 12 hours after Bucky came in his ass. Steve still thinks he can feel some of Bucky's come _in_ him and clenches again at the thought.

"It's all right Steve," Thor assures. "You feel that your companion would be upset at us for doing something like this without his knowledge, correct?"

Steve nods.

"It's not like we've never done something like this -" Steve says, gesturing between himself and Thor, "-before but we've always told each other about it ahead of time and we usually work something out so that nobody is excluded. I would feel so awful doing something like this behind his back, you know?"

Thor hums thoughtfully for a moment before dropping his hands and stepping back, walking away towards the door. Steve tries to pretend like he's not hurt by Thor's actions, but he at least understands them. Not everybody gets his and Bucky's relationship. He's not sure why Thor's rejection hurts so much, but it does.

"Are you coming?" Thor calls from the doorway, looking amused at Steve's furrowed brows and pouty lips.

Steve looks up and feels equally confused. He knows that he's experiencing some massive blood rush right now as his dick finally realizes that he is not going to be fucking Thor today, but seriously. He just convinced his dick that he’s _not_ going to be coming with Thor, which begs the question. What the _fuck_ is going on?

"I don't know where your home is, Captain Rogers," Thor says, smiling softly. "I can't very well meet with your Bucky without you, can I?"

"My what? Wait, what's -" Steve says, stumbling over his words like suddenly Thor started speaking a foreign language.

Thor thankfully takes pity on Steve and walks back to him, holding out a hand and waiting for Steve to get with the picture. Steve is still hopelessly confused but grabs his hoodie and phone and goes with it, because why the fuck not. This makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened today.

"You said you never brought someone else into your bed without consulting with Bucky first," Thor clarifies slowly as they make their way to the elevator. He waits for Steve to nod before continuing, "So now I am taking you to your car so we can both go to your house and talk to Bucky to see what he has to say about all of this. Hopefully, we'll be able to come to an agreement that benefits all three of us, because you both are absolutely stunning and I would love nothing more than to spend a night with either, or both, of you."

Steve looks at Thor like he's grown a second head.

His brain is saying that Thor is okay with this, even wants to _spent a night_ with him - Bucky too! - but his dick is a little slower on the uptake. He was kissing Thor seconds ago and now he's not, but now they're going home to talk to Bucky so Steve can hopefully kiss Thor some more and maybe even suck his dick?

Fuck Steve's confused, but he knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He tightens his grip on Thor's hand and drags him the rest of the way to the elevator, blushing wildly the whole time. He's pretty sure he presses the button for the parking garage about 30 times before Thor grabs his hand and holds it tightly, smiling at Steve's antics.

Steve tries to hide his very obvious nervousness but knows he's failing by the way Thor just can't stop giggling.

"Yeah, laugh it up now," he murmurs, leaning into Thor's side and enjoying the rest of their elevator ride in silence.

He has no idea what the fuck he's gonna say to Bucky when he gets home, but when he looks at Thor all he can think of is the way Thor's cock felt pressed against his body and how he really wants to feel it again.

Fuck, Steve will think of _something_.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky lounges in bed long after Steve's gone off to dick around with his friends.

He chuckles at how dumb Steve is, just imagining how people are going to react to him now. Before, people were uncomfortable around Steve because he's Captain Fuckin' America and he has the sort of effect on people that makes them want to confess to all their sins. Now, his friends won't have to worry about their own sins because they know Steve's sins intimately and they are so much worse.

If he's being honest, a big part of Bucky wanted to go with Steve just to see the sour lemon look on people's faces as they tried not to picture Bucky with his hand up Steve's ass. It makes Bucky laugh himself silly just to imagine it. If he actually saw it in person, he thinks he might actually piss himself.

Still, spending too much time at that place gives Bucky the worst kind of anxiety, so staying in bed won over. He did make Steve promise to be as obnoxious as possible, so hopefully he'll have some good stories to share when he gets home.

When the need to piss wins over the desire to stay in bed all day, Bucky reluctantly heads to the bathroom and decides that a shower wouldn't hurt while he's there. As much as the smell of sex is hot in the moment, day old sex is just gross. He strips the bed and tosses his sheets and comforter in the washing machine as he pops in for a quick shower.

The hot water hits his tired muscles and Bucky can’t hide his groan. Bastardized serum or not, he and Steve got into some freaky shit last night and Bucky’s lower body is reminding him with little aches and twinges here and there. Bucky just grins as he stretches and lets the shower melt away his pains.

As much as he would love to stay in this steamy heaven forever, Bucky hears the beeping of the washing machine and sighs as he shuts the water off. He reaches for a towel and dries off just enough that he won’t be trailing water across the apartment. Bucky quickly pads across the apartment, his damp feet making the softest _slap, slap, slap_ noise across the hardwood floor as he reaches the washing machine and transfers his laundry to the dryer and turns it on.

The low hum of the machine sets Bucky at ease and he sighs before heading to the kitchen to scrounge something up for breakfast. Actually, he thinks as he looks at the time on the microwave, make that a late lunch. He shrugs and roots around the fridge until he fines a container of fried rice and sighs happily. Steve might stick to his strict chicken breast and brown rice diet, but Bucky has learned to enjoy the finer things of the 21st century, like cooking with fats and seasonings. He lived through the days of boiling food and pretending it tasted edible and he’s never going back.

Not wanting to wait the minute thirty it would take to warm up the rice, Bucky grabs a fork and digs in, softly moaning in contentment. Before long, the container is empty and Bucky chucks it in the trash before grabbing a water bottle and downing it in three large gulps.

There, that oughta hold him off for a bit until he can muster up the strength to make a real meal.

He scratches his stomach and considers putting on real clothes, but decides against it when he realizes that it’s just him in the house and it’s a lovely, sunny day out. Even when Steve gets home, Bucky doubts he’ll complain seeing Bucky practically naked and waiting for him. Besides, Bucky’s only plan for today is to find and watch the weirdest shit on Netflix so that it fucks with the predictive AI on Steve’s account and recommends even weirder shit.

He tried that with Steve’s YouTube account as well but fell down the rabbit hole of strange conspiracy theories, prompting him to manually remove the YouTube app from both his and Steve’s devices so he would actually get out of bed throughout the day.

Bucky shakes his head as he tosses his towel over a kitchen stool.

Online conspiracy theory videos, not even once.

He opens up the living room window and takes in a deep breath, sighing happily. The slight smell of smog and cigarette smoke mixed with the assortment of smells from the line of restaurants just down the street from their place sets Bucky at ease instantly. If he closes his eyes and tries hard enough, he can pretend that it’s 1938 again and he and Stevie are sitting at home while his Ma is making them lunch. Bucky would worry that the smell of smoke would cause Steve’s asthma to act up, but it never would. It was just them in that moment, sitting out on the fire escape and people watching, making up fake stories for the people that would walk past their perch.

He shakes away the memory.

Once he’s comfortable and naked as the day he was born on the couch with some show about strange addictions playing, Bucky settles in for a nice, quiet afternoon.

Halfway through an episode about some woman being obsessed with cheesy potatoes ( _that’s not strange, that’s just being human,_ Bucky thinks), the dryer beeps and lets Bucky know that his laundry is now dry. He pauses the episode and heads over, shivering happily as he holds the warm laundry in his arms.

As he dresses his bed, Bucky wonders what Steve’s doing right now. He wants to shoot off a quick text, but can’t quite remember where he put his phone. He wants to ask Steve to call it, but therein lies the problem. Bucky shrugs as he tosses the comforter on the bed and adjusts it until it’s just right. He figures that if there was an actual emergency, he would know long before Steve had to pick up the phone and call.

Back to the cheesy potatoes, Bucky thinks happily.

The afternoon draws on and soon Bucky can hear the telltale sign of Steve’s car pulling up to the curb. Bucky gets up to check and, sure enough, he sees Steve unfold himself from his comically small car. He smiles at the sight, but only has a moment for heart eyes when he sees who else unfolds his massive self from within Steve’s clown car.

Is that _Thor?_ Coming _here_?

Bucky gapes for a moment before realizing that he is indeed, completely naked and standing in front of an open window. He sees Steve open up the door downstairs for Thor and quickly lunges for the bedroom and roots around to find a clean pair of sweatpants. He has a moment to thank whoever is out there that he and Steve live on the third floor so he has a moment to make the apartment – and himself – look presentable. After all, it’s not every day a literal god comes to visit.

Once Bucky is done with a speed cleaning that would make the late, great Winifred Barnes pleased as punch, he quickly sits down on the couch and changes the show to something that won’t make Thor think he’s weird.

He tries to relax when he hears Steve’s keys scrape and unlock the ancient doorlock they’re stuck with, but when Bucky turns around to say hello all the words in all the languages that he knows leave him and he’s plastered to the couch, speechless.

Thor, the god of thunder (and fertility if those late night Wikipedia searches are really true) is standing in his doorway in all his godly magnificence. If that wasn’t enough, he’s wearing the tiniest shorts Bucky has ever seen and nothing else. He knows he should be used to muscular blondes in skin tight clothing by now, but it seems not. What seems like miles and miles of golden skin is on display and Bucky feels his mouth dry. Bucky not so subtly crosses his legs, trying to suppress any dick activity from happening.

Hearing his mother yelling at him for his rude behavior, Bucky slowly stands up and makes his way around the couch, leaning back in an attempt to look relaxed but probably just looks weird. He suddenly wishes he had the wherewithal to remember to put on a shirt earlier, but what’s done is done. He’s made his bed and it’s time to fuck in it.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says, breaking the poignant silence. “I hope you don’t mind, but I invited Thor over for a bit, if that’s cool with you?”

“It’s a pleasure,” Thor smiles warmly, holding out a hand for Bucky to shake.

_Don’t say something creepy, don’t say something creepy, please god do not say something creepy-_

“Pleasure’s all mine, trust me,” he drawls, using the voice he remembers using on girls way back when both of his arms were human.

Judging by the way Steve pinks slightly, he remembers it as well.

Sweet, Bucky thinks, that means it’s not creepy.

Thor raises an eyebrow, but continues to smile like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than standing in Steve and Bucky’s living room in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday. Which, speaking of.

“So, what brings you to our humble abode?” Bucky asks, stealing pointed glances at Steve who is, in turn, pointedly looking anywhere but at Bucky.

Oh boy.

Bucky’s eye starts twitching.

There are only two reasons why Steve squirms like that, and those are if he fucked up and Bucky knows about it, or if he fucked up and Bucky _doesn’t_ know about it. Considering that there’s nothing immensely stupid coming to mind, Bucky reasons that it must be the latter. He squares his jaw and stares Steve down, ignoring Thor for a moment.

Steve’s gonna get it twice as hard for whatever he did because Bucky does not want to stop looking at Thor. Ever. He wants to keep looking at Thor until he has a perfect image of how Thor looks almost completely naked burned into his retinas for all eternity, and then he wants to keep looking some more.

“Steve,” Bucky grits out. “Why don’t you help me in the kitchen, I’ll make us all something to eat.”

“Oh, that’s quite all right -” Thor starts, but Bucky cuts him off.

“I’m Italian, Thor. You’re my guest and that means you have to let me cook for you or the ghost of my mother will haunt me the rest of my life,” he says, only slightly joking.

Thor smiles sheepishly, but nods, thinking of his own mother and how she would likely do the same things were the roles reversed.

“Good. You just get comfortable while Steve and I whip something up,” Bucky smiles, before turning his gaze to Steve. “Steve?”

He doesn’t wait for a response and grabs Steve by the arm, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Listen, Buck -” Steve starts.

“What the _fuck_ did you do and why is Thor in our apartment dressed like a stripper?” Bucky hisses, his voice low. “I swear Steve, if you did something that’s gonna make Thor act weird around us I will kick your ass from here to Ohio.”

“Gosh, no Buck,” Steve says quickly while Bucky takes a breath. “It’s nothing like that, I promise. Thor just wanted to meet you, that’s all.”

Bucky pauses for a moment trying to suss out why Steve still can’t look him in the eye. When it hits him, his mind starts racing a mile a minute.

“Oh my fucking _god_ , Steven Grant Rogers, is someone dead?” Bucky hisses, eyes wide.

“What?!”

“Did you kill someone? Shit, did _Thor_ kill someone? Do the police know? Where’s the body? Do we need to hide a body because there’s a short window when you can -”

“Bucky!” Steve all but shouts. “Nobody is dead, I promise.”

Bucky doubts it but slightly deflates at Steve’s tone.

“Then will you just tell me what the fuck is going on because Thor is practically naked in our living room and my dick needs to know how to react to all of this.”

Steve sighs loudly, glancing at Thor who is thankfully pretending like he can’t hear everything that he and Bucky are talking about. For a nanosecond, Steve wonders what would happen if he just jumped out the window and started running. He rubs his face when he realizes that Bucky would just jump out after him and catch him in seconds.

He opens and closes his mouth about a dozen times before realizing that this will only end one way. He sighs and drops his shoulders.

“So, you have to promise not to be mad,” Steve prefaces, which was, in hindsight, a big mistake. Starting a conversation with _promise not to be mad_ is like saying _I’m not racist, but…_ Usually whatever follows that statement swiftly and absolutely negates the preface itself.

Bucky squints, crossing his arms and looking _through_ Steve. In this moment, he knows he looks like the spitting image of his own mother but can’t bring himself to care. Steve is lying to him and Bucky won’t budge until he figures out what the fuck is going on.

“How’s about you tell me the truth and _I’ll_ decide whether or not to get mad afterwards, huh?”

Steve nods sheepishly and sighs, wondering how to even _start_.

“The beginning would be good,” Bucky says, reading Steve like a book.

Steve groans softly but agrees.

“As you know, I only went in today to mess with people, mostly Clint, and it was really funny, so on the way to the gym I went to send you a text but…” he pauses, looking flustered. “Well I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was doing and I tripped and fell right onto Thor’s… chest.”

Steve looks up and huffs out a laugh at the unique way Bucky’s face in contorted in a mixture of confusion and humor.

“So I was in Thor’s arms and it was… _really nice_ ‘cause he was all shirtless and sweaty and- he smells so nice, Bucky you have no _idea_ \- and it was just nice _,_ ” Steve admits sheepishly, well aware of Thor’s ears perking up from where he’s sitting. Bucky nods understandingly. “And then he offered to spar with me and we did, but I was really off my game cause I couldn't get my dick to just _relax_. Anyways, he had me pinned in under a minute and, god Bucky, he had his arm around my throat and I couldn’t control what my dick was doing. I tried to buck him off -” Bucky snorts at the word choice, “- but then I got back up and he threw a punch and I caught it and then he pulled me in and… well. We might have kissed, a little.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow accusatorily.

“Okay,” Steve acquiesces. “Maybe more than a little.”

Bucky raises the other eyebrow and stands still, waiting.

“Fuck, okay,” Steve groans. “We were making out and grinding like a couple of horny teenagers, happy?”

 _Actually yes_ , a voice in Bucky’s head screams. He makes a note to revisit this particular fantasy the next time he has some alone time, but there’s still one niggling question that Steve refuses to answer.

“So why is Thor _here_?”

Steve ducks his head and tries to hide his blush, but Bucky can see how pink the tips of his ears are getting.

“Steve?” Bucky asks, angling his head so Steve has to look at him. He tilts Steve’s chin up and just waits for him to look up.

“Perhaps I could explain this,” Thor says, materializing out of nowhere in the kitchen.

Since it doesn’t seem like Steve can do it, Bucky nods and suggests they not have this conversation in the room with all the knives. Although actually, every room has knives in it just because of who Bucky is as a person, but Thor doesn’t need to know that.

Steve elects to sit on the couch with his head in his hands while Bucky and Thor choose to stand awkwardly.

“I assume Steve told you what happened earlier today?” Thor asks, wringing his hands.

“Yeah,” Bucky snorts. “You two were necking like a couple of newlyweds in the gym. I’m fine with that, move on. What I'm still a little fuzzy on is what happened next.”

“Ah, that’s simple,” Thor smiles, realizing that Bucky isn't mad. “Steve was worried about you.”

Steve peeks out from his fingers and tries to act like an adult, nodding at Thor’s words.

“Worried about what, exactly?”

“Well we were necking as you say, and it got quite heavy quite quickly,” Thor answers.

Steve’s dick twitches at the memory and he has to hope that the world will swallow him whole before this conversation ends. Bucky, on the other hand, looks delighted at where this conversation is going. He nods for Thor to continue.

“He stopped us from doing anything more though because he informed me that the two of you have never invited someone else into your bed without letting the other know first.”

 _Oh my god,_ Bucky thinks excitedly _. Did Steve bring Thor back here to fuck? Do I get to fuck Thor?_

Bucky is seconds away from losing his fucking mind here. He tries to look to Steve for confirmation, but Steve is staring very intently at the ceiling.

"So you're telling me that you two were sparring, and then you almost fucked in the gym, but didn't because you didn't want me to feel left out so you brought Thor here to, what? Get permission to fuck you?" Bucky asks right to Steve, choosing his words carefully.

Steve looks about ready to explode, his face redder than Bucky's ever seen it, but slowly nods. He waits, shoulders hunched, for Bucky to tell him off.

“Not just Steve,” Thor says shyly, his eyes roaming Bucky’s shirtless torso. “I have to admit that I couldn’t get either of you off my mind since last night. The things you admitted, the way you were so open about your love. It was… extremely erotic.”

Both Bucky and Steve share a glance at that.

“So you want… _both_ of us?” Bucky asks slowly, motioning between himself and Steve on the couch. “Together?”

Thor nods, smiling.

“I would never ask either of you to do something that you’re not comfortable with, but I should let you know that last night wasn’t the first night I thought of you two in that way. You are both beautiful, strong men and I’ve always wondered what it would be like to share a bed with you both.”

The room is silent for a moment.

"Sounds good to me," Bucky huffs after what seems like an eternity, breaking the silence and pulling Thor in for a messy, hot kiss.

Thor grunts in surprise but adjusts in seconds, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. He quickly lowers his grasp, palming Bucky's ass with one of his ridiculously _huge_ hands. Bucky whines in reply, pushing Thor back towards the couch until he's sitting right next to Steve’s immobile form and crawls into his lap.

Bucky sounds like he's having the time of his fucking life, happy moans filling the room.

Steve, on the other hand, is pretty sure he's having a stroke.

He doesn't know the exact medical symptoms of a stroke, but he knows that he's watching Thor and Bucky grinding on his couch, in his living room, _inches away from him_ , and he's pretty sure that means he's stroking out. Either that, or he's died and gone to some sort of gay, kinky heaven.

 _Maybe_ _both_ , his brain replies, which makes sense. Steve stroked out and died back at the gym, and now he's in his own personal heaven, which apparently consists of watching Thor slip his hand in Bucky's sweatpants, shamelessly groping his ass.

As far as heavens go, not bad.

Steve is pulled out of his thoughts by Bucky’s high pitched whining. He looks up and sees Thor’s strong hands tangled in Bucky’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Thor licks a hot stripe from the base of Bucky’s neck to his jawline before nibbling at it, driving Bucky crazy.

Bucky can’t stop from resting his hands on Thor’s tits as he rolls his hips against Thor’s, and growls at the feeling of Thor’s cock filling up beneath those goddamned shorts.

Steve doesn’t know what to focus on first.

The way Bucky is gyrating on Thor’s clothed dick, the way Thor’s normally bright blues are almost completely encapsulated by his black pupils, or the way that Thor’s hand is currently reaching for Steve’s crotch.

Wait, _what_?

Steve jolts like he’s been electrocuted, causing Bucky to pause for a moment and look over to see what's going on. When he sees Thor's hand inches from Steve's obvious erection, he can't help but grin.

“You’re more than welcome to just watch,” Thor says, his voice husky, “But I was hoping I could taste both of you tonight.”

Steve squawks when Thor’s hand tightens on his crotch. It’s so good, too good and –

Bucky rolls his eyes and leans over to kiss Steve, shutting off whatever mental breakdown he was having. He wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and flicks his tongue against Steve’s in the way he knows drives Steve wild.

He pulls back and looks at Steve whose cheeks are flushed a pretty, pretty pink. Steve looks back and forth between Bucky and Thor for a moment before realizing that, yes, this is really happening and no, Bucky is not mad. In fact, Bucky looks ecstatic. And super horny.

Well, that sells it.

Steve nods more to himself than anything and throws an arm around Bucky’s neck to pull him back while his other hand reaches into Thor’s shorts and pulls his cock out.

He _knew_ Thor wasn't wearing underwear!

Thor gasps at the feeling, as does Bucky who is still on Thor’s lap.

“Take your cock out too,” Steve pants against Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky is only too eager to comply, pulling the elastic of his sweatpants down and resting them underneath his balls so his cock can be free to rut against Thor’s. He has to move back and rest his hands on Thor’s chest, leaning down to tweak a nipple.

Thor seems to be as blessedly sensitive there as Steve and whines at the sensation. Bucky grins deviously and leans in to kiss Thor as he tugs at his nipples, pulling them as far as he can and rubbing them in between his fingers. He drinks up Thor’s fevered moaning and pulls back from the kiss to wet his fingers before returning to his nipples and rubbing at them again. He digs the nails from his flesh and blood hand into Thor’s right nipple and uses his metal arm to harshly twist Thor’s left nipple. Thor bellows loudly and Bucky smiles at the sound.

Just like Stevie.

Speaking of, Bucky looks over at Steve who has stripped off his shirt and is playing with his own nipples with one hand as he fists his dick with the other.

“Pretty boy,” he croons, causing Thor to look over at Steve as well. “Don’t you think, Thor?”

Thor nods slowly and resituates Bucky on his lap, hissing when their cocks rub against each other. Bucky practically drools at the sight of Thor’s tight, toned body on display, all for his pleasure.

Bucky quickly scoots off of Thor’s lap and pulls his own sweatpants off before dropping to his knees and pulling Thor’s shorts off as well and launching them into oblivion. Thor’s cock slaps against his belly and Bucky’s eyes widen as he wonders how such a tiny pair of shorts could contain something like _that._ Must be some god strength elastic or something.

Whatever, not the time to think about it.

Bucky shuffles over and gives the same treatment to Steve, quickly shedding him of his pants and underwear. Bucky leans back on his haunches and has to grip his cock, willing himself not to come all over himself at the sight of Steve and Thor completely naked, cocks hard and ready for him to do whatever he wants.

Bucky leans forward, rubbing his hands on Steve and Thor’s thighs, smiling as Steve whines at the feeling of the metal hand. He quickly decides that he needs to have Thor’s cock in his mouth and winks at Steve before moving and settling in between Thor’s legs.

He pulls Thor closer to the edge of his seat and grips his cock, marveling at its sheer enormity. Not only is it nice and long, but its girth is a whole other beast. Bucky knows, without a doubt, that Thor is gonna wreck his ass with this thing. He can’t wait.

Thor hisses as Bucky licks softly at the head, swirling his tongue around and collecting the precome that’s gathered at the slit. Bucky grins and sucks the head into his mouth, tongue laving at the vein on the underside of his cock. Thor shivers at the sensation, toes curling at the way Bucky’s mouth feels on him.

 _Nice to know that gods are just like us_ , Bucky thinks, grinning as much as he can with a cock in his mouth.

Bucky leans forward as he moves to take even more of Thor into his mouth. His mouth floods with saliva and he has to actively try and relax his throat as he moves to take Thor to the root. He hasn’t been giving Steve head all these years for his throat to fail him now, and, sure enough, he manages to swallow Thor all the way down. He hears Thor’s muffled curses and looks up to see him straining not to move, using every inch of his godly strength not to fuck Bucky’s throat raw.

How quaint.

Bucky grips the base of Thor’s cock and begins to bob his head, the spit-slick noises filling the otherwise silent room. Bucky slurps at Thor’s cock as he makes his way back to the head, jacking Thor off torturously slowly. He smiles as Thor whines at the loss of his hot, wet mouth and begins to lick hot stripes along Thor’s length, always coming back and focusing on that oh-so sensitive vein that makes Thor keen so prettily.

After teasing for long enough, Bucky takes the rubber band from Thor’s wrist and ties his hair back. He hears a muffled curse from Steve and smiles deviously at his boyfriend who is well aware of what he’s about to do.

Thor doesn’t even have a moment to think about Steve’s reaction because Bucky is plunging down to the base of his cock, gagging loudly, groaning as Thor’s cock hits the back of his throat. Spit runs down Thor’s cock and pools on Thor’s balls. Shivers run up his spine as a cool breeze comes through the living room. He can feel his orgasm building and wants nothing more than to rut into Bucky’s hot mouth, spilling down his throat, but he knows his length is quite substantial and he wouldn’t want to hurt his friend.

“Do it,” Steve says, smiling lazily at Thor’s clenched fists. “He loves getting his face fucked, trust me.”

Bucky moans his assent and stills on Thor’s cock, looking up and batting his eyelashes that are wet with tears.

Thor might be a god, but right now he’s just a horny man.

He groans at the sight of Bucky, spit running down his chin and tears streaking his cheeks with his mouth stuffed full of Thor’s cock. He nods at Bucky and waits for his nod back before wrapping his hands in Bucky’s hair and starts thrusting shallowly.

Bucky groans happily, the feeling of Thor filling him up makes him want nothing more than to jerk off right onto the floor and have Steve tell him to lick it up.

Sensing that Bucky is okay, Thor begins thrusting in earnest. Bucky opens his mouth wide and lays his tongue flat in his mouth. Thor can’t swallow his moans as he inches closer and closer to his orgasm. Bucky’s mouth feels so good, and the sounds he’s making as Thor shoves his cock in his throat are practically sinful. He can’t help himself as he shoves in all the way and holds Bucky’s head still, moaning at the contractions of Bucky’s throat on his dick. He holds him there another moment before pulling back, spit connecting Bucky’s mouth and Thor’s cock.

Bucky coughs as he pulls air back into his lungs and Thor immediately flushes with shame. He can’t believe he did something like that without asking Bucky first. He’s about to apologize when Bucky speaks first.

“Do that again,” Bucky rasps, his throat already raw.

His eyes are blown and his cock is leaking onto the floor, aching to get filled like that again.

“Please,” Bucky begs, looking Thor right in the eyes. “I can take it, I promise.”

Steve nods when Thor looks at him for confirmation.

Well, Thor doesn’t need to be told twice.

He runs his hands through Bucky’s hair again before directing him back to Thor’s cock. Bucky nods slowly and Thor guides his cock back into Bucky’s willing mouth.

Bucky and Thor let out twin moans as Bucky takes him back down to the root again. Thor waits a moment before applying pressure and holds Bucky at the base of his cock, rubbing his nose in Thor’s pubes. Bucky shakes his head and groans around Thor’s cock, swallowing around it to hear Thor let out those filthy moans he’s grown to love.

Thor pulls out and gives Bucky a second to breathe before plunging back in, loving every second of how this feels.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Thor feels his orgasm building.

“I’m- I’m close,” Thor chokes out, looking to Bucky for permission.

Bucky hums as he pulls back, keeping Thor’s head in his mouth and sucking. Thor throws his head back as he feels his orgasm coming. Just as he’s ready to spill, Bucky surprises Thor as he plunges his head back down once more. Thor can’t contain his cries as he spills right down Bucky’s throat.

Bucky, to his credit, swallows almost Thor’s entire load, pulling off at the end and letting what’s left trickle out of his mouth as he tries not to cough. He jacks Thor through his aftershocks and smiles at the look on his face when he finally comes back to himself and sees Bucky covered in come and spit and tears.

“I know,” Steve says, voice hungry. “He sure is pretty when he’s all fucked out like this, isn’t he?”

Thor nods quickly, hooking his hands in Bucky’s underarms and pulling him into his lap, ignoring his overly sensitive cock at the moment in favor of kissing Bucky within an inch of his life. He seeks out every trace of his come in Bucky’s mouth and moans at the taste of himself on Bucky’s tongue.

Bucky sighs happily into the kiss, rutting slowly against Thor’s washboard abs.

Thor pulls back after a moment and smiles at Bucky, smoothing his hair down and trying to wipe away the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“That was wonderful,” Thor says kindly. “Thank you.”

Bucky huffs and pulls Thor back in for another kiss.

“Trust me,” Bucky says, voice cracking. “That was my genuine pleasure.”

Thor laughs heartily and pulls Bucky in for another kiss.

Steve sighs happily at the sight, his cock forgotten for a moment. He loves moments like this when other people get to see how amazing Bucky is. Steve loves seeing the pride in Bucky’s eyes when he’s praised by other people. Although, pride might not be the right word when Bucky pulls back and looks at Steve from Bucky’s arms.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, sweetheart,” Bucky smiles, crawling off of Thor’s lap and settling on his knees once again, but this time for Steve.

“But your throat -” he starts, but Bucky cuts him off.

“Oh trust me,” Bucky smiles wickedly, “I won’t be using my throat.”

Steve has a moment to brace himself before Bucky pushes on his thighs and exposes his hole. He falls back into Thor’s arms and feels himself blushing something fierce.

Thor, on the other hand, looks at Steve hungrily and quickly adjusts the way he’s seated. He pushes Steve forward for a moment before leaning against the arm rest. He spreads his legs and moves his cock out of the way so Steve can lean back against him. He pushes Steve’s hands off of his thighs and places his own there to keep Steve’s hole exposed for Bucky.

Steve gasps and turns to Thor, but Thor captures his lips in a hot kiss before he can say anything. Steve moans into the kiss moving to wrap one of his hands in Thor’s hair and pulling him closer.

Bucky looks at Steve, legs held open by Thor who is currently tongue fucking his boyfriend’s mouth within an inch of his life and wants to publicly apologize for every time he said that God wasn’t real. Clearly, he was mistaken.

Knowing an opportunity when he sees one, he settles in between Steve’s cheeks and licks a stripe across his hole, grinning at the way his hole clenches at the feeling. Steve himself yelps in Thor’s mouth and pulls back to look at Bucky through lidded eyes.

Bucky only shrugs before dipping his head back down and licking around Steve’s rim. He spreads Steve’s hole with his thumbs and sticks his tongue in as far as it’ll go, wiggling it around and getting Steve nice and wet for him.

Steve whines and shies away from the intrusion. Thor has to grab Steve’s legs by the ankles and press them over his shoulders to keep him open, but also to stop him from squirming away from Bucky’s hot mouth. Bucky raises his eyebrows in a quick thanks to Thor and gets back to it.

With no room to move, Steve is stuck letting Bucky lick and suck his hole to his heart’s content. Steve needs something to do with his hands and reaches down to pull his cheeks and hold them open for Bucky.

His hole is quivering and Steve can feel his cock dripping precome, turning his stomach into a sticky mess. It seems like Thor notices as well because he lets go of one of Steve’s legs to scoop up some of his precome onto his fingers. Steve moves his hand back to hold his leg open and audibly gulps at the sight of Thor’s hand covered in his come. Thor rubs his fingers together before letting his hand rest on Steve’s mouth, pressing his fingers in Steve’s mouth and prompting him to suck his come off of them.

Steve moans and sucks on Thor’s fingers like they were his cock. Thor groans at the feeling and presses further in Steve’s mouth until Steve is gagging on four of Thor’s thick fingers.

Bucky looks up at the gagging noises and smiles at how his baby is getting stuffed from both ends.

Thor pulls out his fingers, wet with Steve’s spit, and wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, pulling a groan out from deep in his gut.

Steve throws his head back onto Thor’s shoulder and wails, finally getting some attention to his dick after he’s been at least half hard all day. He begins fucking into Thor’s hand which, in turn, has him rutting against Bucky’s tongue. Sensations are amplified by about a billion and Steve knows he’s close to coming.

Bucky can tell as well as he begins tonguing Steve’s ass as deep as he can go, reminiscent of last night in so many ways. Steve moans sweetly and Bucky begins fucking Steve’s ass with his tongue, jabbing into his ass and licking at his silky inner walls until his jaw cramps, and then keeps going. So long as his baby is feeling good, Bucky can do this for hours.

Steve, however, cannot.

The combination of Bucky’s tongue in his ass and Thor’s hand stripping his cock just this side of too hard knocks Steve over the edge and Steve comes all over himself, painting Thor’s hand and his stomach with thick ropes of come. His asshole clenches in time with his orgasm and Bucky licks him through his orgasm, tenderly licking at Steve’s fluttering rim.

Steve shivers as the aftershocks wrack his body and collapses against Thor, dropping his legs around Bucky.

Bucky smiles and crawls up the couch until he’s leaning over Steve, smiling at the blissed out look on his dopey face. He and Thor share a fond look over Steve’s panting body.

When Steve manages to open his eyes again, Bucky grins at him before ducking his head and licking Steve’s come off of his stomach. Steve’s dick twitches in response and huffs out a tired laugh-turned-moan. Bucky continues cleaning Steve off as he pulls Thor’s hand into his mouth and sucks Steve’s come off of it as well.

Thor groans at the feeling of another supersolider fellating his fingers and pulls his hand back so he can give Bucky a soft kiss.

“As nice as this is,” Thor says, groaning at the weight of both Steve and Bucky on top of him, “It seems like one of us has yet to come. I’d hate to leave anybody out.”

Steve grins and nods.

“I agree. It’d just be so rude if we came and he didn’t.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at these dorks but has to smile at their antics.

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that I cleaned the sheets earlier so that this mysterious third party can get fucked in peace,” he snorts, peeling himself off of Steve and heading for the bedroom. He turns around when he gets to the bedroom door and asks, “You two coming? Because I know I am.”

Steve and Thor watch as Bucky slinks into the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

“I’m up for round two if you are,” Thor says plainly.

“I’d never say no to him,” Steve agrees.

They wait a moment before both scrambling off the couch and running to the bedroom, gigging like kids. The sight that greets them as the open the door shuts them up immediately, however. Bucky has kicked the comforter to the floor and is spread out on the bed. His eyes are screwed shut as he strokes himself off, panting as he speeds his hand up.

“Well, hello boys,” Bucky grins, when he hears the door slam open to reveal two giant horny blondes. “Care to join me?”

Steve and Thor walk to the bed like men possessed.

Bucky scoots towards the center of the bed and lets Steve and Thor situate themselves around him. Steve reaches in the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube and groans as he looks back to see Thor and Bucky lazily making out on his bed. Steve feels himself getting hard at the sight. It’s his nastiest, darkest fantasy come to life, except it’s real and he’s about to join them.

Bucky pulls back when he feels the bed dip as Steve lies down next to him and pulls him in for a kiss as well, while Steve passes the bottle of lube to Thor.

Thor smiles and nudges Bucky so he’s on his side, chest to chest with Steve with one leg hitched over Steve’s hip so his hole is exposed. Bucky jumps slightly as Thor rubs a dry thumb against Bucky’s hole, watching how it twitches under his touch. Bucky reaches back with one hand to pull his cheeks further apart and Thor curses. He quickly pours some lube on his fingers and rubs it in, warming it before massaging two fingers against Bucky’s hole.

Steve licks his way into Bucky’s mouth and swallows the moans he’s making, trailing his hand down Bucky’s back and holding Bucky’s ass open for him. Thor nods his head in thanks and slowly presses the first pad of his middle finger in Bucky’s ass, waiting a moment for Bucky to adjust to the minor intrusion.

Bucky keens at the feeling and pushing back onto Thor’s finger, pushing it further into his ass. Thor’s fingers, much like his cock, are thick and long and Bucky wants to cry and give thanks to whoever will listen.

Thor hisses and pushes his finger in the rest of the way until Bucky’s ass has taken his finger to the webbing. He begins slowly thrusting his finger, rubbing at the rim with his other fingers to try and relax the muscle enough to take what he and Steve have in mind.

Bucky sighs and clenches down on Thor’s finger when it brushes up against his prostate. Thor grins and begins rubbing at it quickly, causing Bucky’s cock to begin drooling precome and get his and Steve’s stomachs nice and sticky.

“Another,” Bucky groans, trying his hardest not to rut against Steve no matter how much he wants to. He is going to come with Thor balls deep in his ass and that is that.

Thor nods although Bucky can’t see it and pulls his finger out slightly so he can lube up a second finger and press them back in together. He quickly works Bucky’s hole, the wet noises his ass is making has Bucky’s face bright red. Steve grins and pulls Bucky in for a kiss, distracting him while Thor adds another finger, and then another until Bucky’s ass is stuffed full of Thor’s fingers.

“Can you take more?” Steve asks, voice straining as he looks at Bucky’s hole that is straining with Thor’s four fingers.

Bucky blinks like an owl and has to take a minute to remember his surroundings.

Can he take more? Can his ass actually accommodate Steve and Thor?

“Fuck yes,” he grits out, squeezing the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm.

Steve nods and reaches for the lube and slicks up two of his fingers. He pulls Bucky completely into his arms and reaches around to rub at his rim. Thor has stilled his fingers in Bucky’s ass and Steve groans at the sight. He wonders how he’s gonna be able to fit in there as well.

Steve teases with his pointer finger for a moment, before adding his middle finger as well and running them up and down Bucky’s crack, leaving a trail of lube behind. He runs his fingers across Bucky’s taint before softly rubbing along his balls. Bucky hisses at the feeling and Steve grins, kissing him. Just as Bucky gets used to Steve massaging his sac, Steve plunges his fingers in Bucky’s ass, right next to Thor’s.

Bucky shouts at the stretch and feels tears running down his cheeks. It’s so much, he’s so fucking full. There are _six_ thick fingers filling his ass and Bucky can’t hold back his sobs. He ruts back on them without realizing it and whimpers when someone’s fingers brush against his prostate.

Steve looks at Bucky with wonder in his eyes. He looks up to see Thor with a similar look in his eyes and huffs out a laugh before motioning for Thor to pour more lube on Bucky’s hole. Thor nods and squeezes out a thick dollop, rubbing it around with his thumb. Steve takes advantage of how wet and loose Bucky is and slips in two more fingers, pausing his movements so Bucky can adjust again.

“That’s eight,” Steve whispers, awestruck.

Bucky can’t stay silent at that. Realizing there are eight fat fingers inside him is almost too much to handle. His cries turn frenzied and he reaches back with one hand to feel just how stuffed his hole is. He’s suddenly so glad he can’t see what Steve and Thor are doing because it might make him lose his mind altogether. He’s sitting smack dab on the line between pleasure and pain, unable to stop for fear of never feeling this full ever again.

“Do you want us to stop?” Thor asks carefully, rubbing Bucky’s back with the hand that isn’t stuck in his ass.

“You two gonna fuck me at the same time?” Bucky says, clearing his throat and trying to wipe his tears away. “Get both your cocks in me at once and ruin my hole?”

Bucky looks Steve in the eye and Steve feels all the breath leave his already panting body. Bucky’s eyes are jet black and Steve can barely make out the blush on Bucky’s cheeks but he knows it’s there.

“Do you want us to do that, Buck?” Steve asks slowly. “You want me and Thor inside of you? It’s gonna hurt.”

“I already have eight fingers inside of me, Rogers. I’m practically getting double fisted here,” Bucky snorts. “Why waste this moment? I’m as ready as I’m gonna be.”

“We need to hear you say it,” Steve groans. Thor nods, before realizing that Bucky can’t see him.

“Please,” Thor says, pressing hot kisses along Bucky’s sweat slick neck.

“Yes,” Bucky’s voice shakes, but he still manages to say it. “Yes, I want both of you in me at the same time.”

The atmosphere in the room changes to something hot and raunchy.

Steve begins pulling his fingers out slowly, trying not to hurt Bucky. Once all four fingers are out, he quickly grabs Thor’s wrist to stop him from pulling out as well.

“You need to hold him open for me,” Steve says.

Bucky snorts at that.

“I think my sphincter is completely dead by this point,” he groans. “No need to worry about me staying open right now. Just no sudden movements, okay? Prolapsing would really kill the mood.”

Thor huffs out a laugh at that and rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder blade. It seems like that was all the three of them needed, getting a quick laugh out and breaking the tense bubble they were suffocating in.

“I can promise that your safety is our number one concern right now,” Thor assures, laughter in his voice.

Steve nods in agreement, a smile on his face and he kisses Bucky softly.

“I’m gonna push in now,” Steve says, pulling Bucky’s leg higher up so his hole is completely exposed.

Steve quickly lubes his cock up and lines it up with Bucky’s hole, rubbing his head against Thor’s fingers. Bucky takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Steve presses in. By the time Steve has bottomed out, Bucky is loudly groaning. He can practically feel Steve in his _stomach_.

Steve begins slowly thrusting, eyes rolling in the back of his head at the twin sensations of Bucky’s slick heat and Thor’s fingers brushing against his cock inside of Bucky. It’s all so much, so nasty, and Steve knows he won’t last long.

“Thor,” Bucky moans. “Your turn.”

Thor licks his lips, tasting salty sweat on his upper lip but nods. He slowly removes his fingers one by one until only Steve’s cock is left in Bucky’s ass. He slicks up his cock and makes a mental note to buy his friends a new bottle of lube as tonight has swiftly drained their supply.

He wipes his lubed up hand on the bedsheets and then rubs at Bucky’s back, trying to get him to relax as much as possible. Bucky’s head lolls backwards and Thor presses a kiss to his temple before positioning his cock at Bucky’s entrance.

Bucky makes hazy eye contact with Thor and nods.

As Thor pushes his head in Bucky’s hole, Steve groans at the feeling and bucks forward, causing Bucky to let out a wail as well. Not wanting to drag it out any longer, Thor slowly pushes in until he’s fully sheathed in Bucky’s ass.

The air in the room is so heavy that Bucky worries he might choke.

Bucky can’t close his mouth, the feeling of being stuffed by two cocks completely overriding all his other brain functions. He hears moaning and crying, but doesn’t realize that the person making those noises is himself. He’s shaking like a leaf despite being sandwiched between two ginormous men who are waiting for some sort of permission to move. He feels like a raw nerve and every twitch of Steve and Thor’s cocks inside of him makes him jolt like someone’s striking at that nerve.

It’s far too much and Bucky never wants it to end.

He nods as much as he can and rests his head on someone’s shoulders, doesn’t really matter whose. It’s big and muscular and it’s a great place for Bucky to rest.

Thor is the first to move, shallowly moving only an inch in and out. Steve whines at the feeling and grabs roughly at Bucky’s asscheek, pulling him open so Steve can see Thor’s cock fucking in and out of Bucky’s hole right next to his cock. Bucky moans softly at that and Steve lessens his grip, pressing a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder in apology.

“It’s fine,” Bucky pants. “Just _move_.”

Steve gulps audibly. Thor has started to thrust in earnest and Bucky’s cock is so hard it’s almost purple. He wraps a hand around Bucky’s cock and is physically rocked back as Bucky jolts like he was electrocuted.

“Too much,” Bucky grits out.

Steve removes his hand and moves back to Bucky’s ass. He finds a rhythm with Thor and begins thrusting in as Thor is thrusting out, cockheads rubbing against each other as they fuck Bucky’s squelching hole.

Thor’s eyes are screwed shut, head nestled against Bucky’s neck as he moans right into Bucky’s ears. The grip he has on Bucky’s metal arm is almost enough to dent it and Steve moves to cover Thor’s hand with his own. Thor looks up at that and Steve feels his stomach melting at the heated look Thor gives him.

At seemingly the same moment, they lean up above Bucky for a moment and meet for a scorching hot kiss that is little more than tonguing at each other, panting into each other’s mouths as they speed up their thrusts. Little groans are punched out of each other as they inch closer and closer to orgasm.

“This is a nice view,” Bucky moans, finally reaching down to touch his aching cock.

Thor and Steve break apart at that and resituate themselves around Bucky, wrapping their arms around him and holding him close.

The feeling of being bracketed in by Steve and Thor does nasty, wonderful things to Bucky’s brain. Coupled with how feverishly he’s jacking his cock and the feel of Steve and Thor absolutely ruining his hole, Bucky knows he’s moments away from coming.

“’m close,” he grits out. “Harder, please. I’m so fuckin’ close.”

Steve and Thor’s thrusts intensify, shaking the bed as they push Bucky closer and closer to the edge.

Bucky can only take a handful of Thor and Steve’s brutal thrusts before he’s clenching with all his might and screaming. His cock hurts so much but the relief feels so good that Bucky can hardly think. He just keeps stroking and stroking, coming and coming as the tears fall down his face and mix with sweat. His eyes burn, his ass burns, his cock aches, and his throat is raw from his screams.

It’s pure bliss.

Thor is the next to come, being pushed over the edge by Bucky’s ass tightening around him and pushing his cock to rub harshly against Steve’s. He bellows as the first wave of his orgasm hits, rutting in Bucky’s ass as quickly as he can. When he feels the second wave hit, he leans down and bites at the meat of Bucky’s neck, crying at the sensations all around him.

When the thick haze of lust lifts for a moment, he quickly pulls back and begins licking at the already reddening bite mark, trying to apologize for being so rough.

The feeling of Thor’s hot come splashing against Steve’s cock is the final straw for him and he tightens his grip around both Bucky and Thor, pulling them as close as possible as he rocks into Bucky’s ass. One, two, three, four thrusts and he’s gone. Bucky’s ass is so wet, so slick with all the lube and come that’s been stuffed in it that Steve’s come just trickles out and pools on the bed.

The room is silent, save for labored gasps for air and smacks of dry lips unable to form words.

Thor pulls out first, having gone soft while Steve was coming. Bucky moans softly at the loss. Steve waits a moment before pulling out as well. Bucky’s poor asshole spasms at the sudden emptiness and a mixture of come and lube trails out slowly as the muscle tries to tighten back to normal.

“Scale of 1 to 10, how gross does my ass look right now,” Bucky asks, trying to fight off a grin and failing.

“Not gross at all,” Thor rasps. “Not at all.”

Steve nods in agreement, even if he can’t see Bucky’s ass right now.

Bucky slowly raises his arm and reaches back to tenderly assess the damage. He hisses loudly at the touch of his metal hand against his asshole, but seems happy that he didn’t actually prolapse on his bed. He pulls his hand back and groans at the come dripping off his fingertips.

“Gross,” Bucky says plainly. “But somehow, still kinda hot. If I didn't think my dick just committed suicide, I might try and go for round two.”

Thor snorts loudly, not bothering to hide his laughter anymore.

“How do you do it, Steve?” he asks.

Steve smiles.

“I love him.”

Thor smiles back and presses a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder.

“That’ll do it.”

Bucky harrumphs and tries to wiggle without clenching his asshole which proves to be almost impossible.

“I’m right here, you know? I can hear both of you.”

“We know,” Steve sighs, contentedly wrapping his arms around Bucky and Thor’s arms. Thor snuffles happily and wraps his around Bucky and Steve as well until Bucky is truly stuck.

“Steve, Thor come on. This is disgusting,” Bucky cries. “There are so many fluids everywhere, you cannot fall asleep right now.”

Steve fake snores loudly, giggling at Bucky’s affronted gasp.

“ _T_ _hor_?” Bucky asks exasperatedly, but it seems like Thor is just as big of an asshole as Steve because he fake snores even louder, nosing at the back of Bucky’s neck.

“When I get the feeling back into my legs I’m gonna kick both of your asses so hard,” Bucky groans. “Just you wait and see.”

“When you can lift your leg without your asshole spasming and leaking come, Thor and I will happily let you,” Steve snorts.

“But until such time,” Thor cuts in, “just let us hold you.”

Bucky pouts something fierce, but lets himself get lulled to sleep by two giant golden retrievers.

When he wakes up hours later to a sharp aching in his… well, _everywhere_ , he looks at how peaceful Steve looks and sighs. He cranes his head backwards and it seems Thor is equally as blissed out, mouth open as he is fast asleep. In similar fashion again, both Thor and Steve have a leg hitched over Bucky, keeping him captive while he sleeps.

No matter how much he tries, he can’t find himself to be annoyed about it. Ask him again in the morning, though, and he might sing a different tune. But for now, he’s simply content to lie here like the filling of a big, blonde, beefcake sandwich.

Bucky shrugs as much as he can and cuddles back around Steve, pulling Thor’s arm around his waist. Both men shuffle at the movement but quickly settle and get back to sleep. Bucky smiles and does the same, letting Steve and Thor’s breathing lull him back to a restful sleep.


End file.
